The present invention relates to a technique of controlling a process operating on an operating system (OS).
JP 2000-311099 A discloses a process monitoring system in which an arbitrary process whose name is designated is set as a monitoring target process to be monitored and linked processings are sorted when the monitoring target process is terminated abnormally to allow flexible settings of when to start/terminate the process. In the monitoring process system disclosed in JP 2000-311099 A, monitoring process means receives a notification from a process monitoring start part, reads a monitoring process definition file, and obtains a process name of a monitoring target process. The monitoring process means searches a process ID from a process management table of an operating system based on the process name, and set the process ID thus searched so as to detect abnormal termination of a monitoring target process group. Upon detection of the abnormal termination, The monitoring process means obtains an termination code, searches the monitoring process definition file with the process name and the termination code as a key, and searches the linked processings corresponding to the monitoring process definition file thus searched to execute. When the notification is received from the process monitoring termination part, The monitoring process means stops the process monitoring.